The present invention relates to a construction of ganged push-button switch and, more particularly, to a less expensive ganged push-button switch having a simple construction which permits repair or renewal of switch blocks from the operation side, i.e. front side, of the ganged push-button switch.
As will be explained in detail later with reference to attached FIG. 1, a conventional ganged push-button switch requires a special jig for bending fixing claws used to fix respective switch blocks to a frame. Thus, for assembling different ganged push-button switches having different pitches of mounting of switch blocks, it is necessary to use different jigs suited for different pitches. In addition, if one or more of the switch blocks have failed, it is necessary to bend back the fixing claws using a special jig for demounting the switch blocks. Then, the repaired switch blocks or new switch blocks are mounted and fixed again by bending the fixing claws again. This mounting and demounting operation has to be made with greatest care, for otherwise the claws may be broken due to repeated bending and stretching. The ganged push-button switch as a whole becomes unusable, even by a breaking of only one of the fixing claws.